1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cable protectors. More specifically, the present invention discloses a modular cover for use between modular cable protectors that provides a visual indicator to passersby, provides a storage area for excess cables, cable connectors, plugs or power distribution boxes, and also allows for connection of cable protectors with different connector shapes.
2. Statement of the Problem
Hose and cable bridging protective devices have been used in the past to prevent damage for hoses, cables, wiring and the like by vehicles and pedestrians. These cable protectors also help to minimize the risk of pedestrians tripping over cables. For the purposes of this disclosure, the term “cable” should be broadly interpreted to include cables, hoses, electrical wiring, conduits, optical fibers, pneumatic tubing, plumbing, and the like.
Many conventional cable protectors include one or more channels extending in parallel between the ends of the cable protector to receive the cables. A hinged lid can be used to cover the channels and serve as the top surface of the cable protector. Side ramps or beveled edges extend laterally outward from both sides of the cable protector to allow vehicles to roll over the top of the cable protector. Each cable protector typically includes a set of end connectors that enable a series of cable protectors to be attached together in a modular end-to-end fashion to any desired length.
Other cable protectors have channels that facilitate cables carried in other patterns, such as Y, X or T-shaped configurations, or 45° or 90° turns. However, these often require extra space within the cable protector to accommodate connection plugs, electrical junctions, extra cable and the like. In addition, it is often advantageous to be able to prominently mark such junctions for the benefit of workers and to warn passersby.
Traditionally, cable protectors have been designed to maintain as low a profile as possible to minimize the risk that pedestrians might trip or stumble over the cable protector. A low-profile cable protector is also beneficial in reducing the degree of obstruction presented to vehicles, and in particular wheel chairs, crossing over the cable protector. Thus, maintaining a minimal height has traditionally been one of the major goals in designing cable protectors. Creating a cable protector with components that intentionally extend upward to a significant height would be counter to the conventional wisdom in this field.
The applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,332,672 and 7,531,746 (Henry) disclose modular cable protectors with a raised barrier lid. The lid can include a recess to hold cables and cable connectors. However, these cable protectors still require a base with end connectors to engage neighboring cable protectors, which adds cost, weight and complexity.
Thus, there continues to be a need for a cost-effective cable connector cover for protect cables and cable connectors that can join conventional modular cable protectors and also provides a visual indicator to passersby.
3. Solution to the Problem
The present invention addresses these shortcomings of the prior art by providing a cable connector cover suitable for use with modular cable protectors in which excess cables, cable connectors, plugs and electrical distribution boxes can be stored in a recess in the bottom of the cable connector cover. In addition, the cable connector cover is equipped with connectors suitable for engaging the end connectors of adjacent modular cable protectors to facilitate assembly of these components in any desired configuration. Also, the upper portion of the cable connector cover serves as a visual indicator to passersby. For example, the upper portion of the cable connector cover can be decorated with graphics to direct or warn pedestrians.
In addition, the cable connector cover can be molded from plastic with a thin shell construction. This allows the cable connector cover to be light weight and stackable to simplify transportation and storage between use.